C'est parti d'un défi stupide
by M.Kim
Summary: Première OS JongKey o/


Titre : C'est parti d'un défi stupide.

Pairing : JongKey (Petite apparition de 2min)

Rating : K+ ? Ça ne va pas au delà d'un baiser – entre deux hommes, certes.

Tout était parti d'un défi stupide. Tous les membres avaient épuisé leurs réserves d'énergie lors du concert, et ils n'étaient pas forcément frais et dispos. TaeMin, toujours aussi joueur, avait taquiné son hyung. Lequel ? Eh bien le seul qui avait un caractère aussi enfantin que le sien et qui était en mesure de relever ce fameux défi.

« Jongie Hyung ~ »

« Wae ? »

« T'es cap de te prendre en photo et de la poster sur Twitter ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Alors fais-le. »

Key regarda Jjong et secoua la tête. C'était une mauvaise idée.

« Ah, et sans maquillage la selca » précisa le maknae.

JongHyun croisa ses bras et le toisa. Il était en sueur, avait des cernes marqués, les yeux humides et l'air fatigué. Il eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Je suis sûr que les Shawols me trouveraient canon comme ça. » déclara-t-il fièrement.

« Il ne tient qu'à toi d'essayer. »

« Tais-toi, TaeMin. » intima MinHo de sa voix grave.

Le dit TaeMin le fusilla du regard. Pour se faire pardonner, le rappeur saisit le menton fin du plus jeune et embrassa chastement le bout de son nez. TaeMin, grand insatisfait, passa les bras autour du cou de MinHo et prit possession de ses lèvres sans pudeur.

« Le point positif dans le 2min, c'est que les disputes de couple ne durent pas longtemps. » fit remarquer JinKi. « Allez les enfants, on reprend nos affaires et hop ! A l'hôtel pour une nuit de sommeil bien méritée. »

KiBum rassembla ses effets personnels et ceux de JongHyun pendant que celui-ci se prenait en photo, prenant la pose en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Key dû reconnaître que même dans cet état de fatigue, Jjong était terriblement sexy.

Dans le van, JongHyun posta sa photo sur le réseau social et montra fièrement son tweet aux autres membres. « Vous voyez ? Vous voyez, je suis cap ! Hehe, elles vont toutes mourir devant mon irrésistible beauté ~ » Key sourit, amusé par tant de modestie. Il donna une petite tape sur la tête de son ami, qui sourit à son tour avant de poser sa tête brune sur son épaule.

Dans l'hôtel, JongHyun et Key partageaient la même chambre. « Jjong, je peux t'emprunter ton ordi ? » Le susnommé acquiesça.

« Je vais prendre ma douche, je reviens. »

« Mmh, vas-y, je prendrais la mienne après. »

KiBum surfait tranquillement sur le net et fit un tour sur Twitter histoire de voir la réaction des fans aux selcas de son ami. Et là, il fut terriblement choqué.

_**realjonghyun90**__ Bon allez, crache le morceau. Où est Key ? _

_T'as pris ta douche avec Key ? __**realjonghyun90**_

_**realjonghyun90**__ omg. J'ai compris pourquoi tu te mord la lèvre ! Key est sous la couette non ? _

_Mais quand même c'est bizarre, genre __**realjonghyun90**__ se prend en photo pendant que Key est en train de ... Voilà quoi en dessous 8D _

Entre autres. Key avait les yeux grands ouverts, son cœur battait à une vitesse folle, et sa main tremblait à une vitesse folle et sa main tremblait sur le touch pad. Lui ? Faire ÇA ? Lui avec un homme... Beurk. Et son meilleur ami par dessus le marché ! No way, c'est juste absurde.

C'est ce moment que Jjong choisit pour sortir de la salle de bain, à moitié nu, quelques gouttes d'eau roulant encore sur son torse parfaitement musclé. Les joues de KiBum s'empourprèrent de plus belle.

« Ah, euh, je regardais juste tes mentions, et, euh... »

« Mais pourquoi tu te justifies ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans mes mentions ? »

Key saisit le PC, rouge comme une tomate.

« Donne-moi ça, Kim KiBum. Tu sais très bien que je les regarderai ces mentions, quoiqu'il arrive. »

A contrecœur, Key posa l'ordinateur sur le lit. JongHyun s'assit à son côté et lut ces fameuses mentions. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent progressivement au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

« Eh bien, les Shawols sont loin d'être des petites filles sages aux pensées pures » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Il souriait. Il souriait, dans un moment pareil.

« Mais hyung, ce sont des malades ! Comment peuvent-elles s'imaginer ça ? »

« KiBummie, tu sais très bien que le JongKey est un pairing récurrent. »

La lèvre inférieure de Key trembla. Un pairing, ok, quand il s'agissait de petits câlins mignons ou de bisou sur la joue. Mais KiBum n'avait jamais pensé à un contact physique plus poussé que cela.

JongHyun, quant à lui, souriait doucement. Franchement, Key ne s'était rendu compte de rien ? Des centaines de fictions traînaient sur le net à leur sujet. Et lui même avouait ne pas être totalement contre plus de proximité avec son meilleur ami. Il savait qu'il l'aimait. Avoir KiBum à ses côtés lui était indispensable, vital. Son sourire remontait son moral en quelques secondes, et ses pleurs lui donnaient envie de le serrer contre lui. Et puis il fallait le dire, là maintenant tout de suite, ses lèvres fines lui donnaient terriblement envie. Il se pencha doucement vers son dongsaeng.

« KiBum... »

Celui-ci le repoussa violemment, effrayé. Et il s'en voulut immédiatement. JongHyun, fit une petite grimace de douleur non masquée et sourit faiblement.

« Soit, j'aurais essayé. »

Et il se leva pour enfiler un caleçon et un Tshirt. Au moment où il allait couvrir son torse, il senti les bras de Key l'enlacer tendrement. Il frissonna et se retourna. Leur premier baiser était timide, furtif, une simple pression lèvres contre lèvres.

Cependant, après avoir échangé un regard entendu, JongHyun rejoignit les lèvres de son vis à vis. Cette fois-ci c'était plus doux. Les lèvres de Jjong étaient légèrement entrouvertes et fondirent sur celles de KiBum. Celui-ci monta sa main jusqu'au visage de JongHyun, caressant sa mâchoire pour ensuite emmêler doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. JongHyun, quant à lui effleurait doucement le dos de Key, faisant de doux aller-retours pour ensuite poser les mains sur ses hanches et le rapprocher de lui. Ce baiser était lent, tendre, et chacun en éprouvait des frissons jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il soupirèrent tous les deux. Key posa son front contre celui de JongHyun. Leurs respirations se mêlaient.

« Finalement... » murmura KiBum.

« Finalement quoi ? »

« Finalement les fans ont raison de nous. Elles avaient raison pour le 2min. Maintenant pour le JongKey. »

Il se décolla de JongHyun, sa bouche formant un grand « o » de surprise. Celui-ci pencha la tête sur le côté, en signe d'incompréhension.

« Tu crois qu'Onew va vraiment finir avec le poulet ? »

Ceci est ma première OS, alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît !

Je tiens à préciser que les tweets présents dans l'OS sont des vrais tweets – oui, il y a des perverses dans ma time line.

Pour ceux/celles qui n'ont pas encore vu la photo : /#!/realjonghyun90/status/195131212195573762/photo/1

Jjong paraît en effet très fatigué sur cette photo, MAIS BON, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver diablement attirant.

Dernière remarque : Si possible, donnez-moi votre avis :) Et un avis constructif, histoire que je puisse m'améliorer


End file.
